The Bridge
by MegaBob OdHedgehog II
Summary: Taking from Rochelle's point of view, it's been a long journey, all they had to do was cross the Infected filled bridge. What was going through Rochelle's mind during the final stretch? warning - Character Death


I don't own any Left 4 Dead characters.

As I cleared my mind, I took a good look around the grey bricked room. It must've been an old building... Although, being connected to a bridge, quite obvious. As I grabbed a health kit and sniper rifle, I climbed the ladder, hearing Coach."We're going to stroll across that bridge, and the army's going to take care of us..." words that made me feel comfortable, until... "Or, there going to line us up against a wall, and shoot us." Nick... I couldn't stand him, throughout the entire journey, he was helpful in taking out any of these mutations but complained too much.

"Well Nick, you can make a new life for you in this room if you want." was what I heard next, Coach, thank you. As I grabbed a pipe bomb and Adrenaline shot, I waited for everyone to get prepared and opened the door. Looking at the corpse of dead people, hopefully, Infected individuals... I heard a noise... A radio! I was too distracted by the conversation to pick it up off the man's corpse. I heard a talk between two men, presumably from the military. After listening in on their discussion, I answered the radio. In shock, the first man, who called himself "Poppa' Gator" was in shock, "That's coming from the bridge! Bridge, who is this?" he asked. "Four survivors on the Bridge." I responded. He then asked were we immune, I didn't understand his question and responded that we were not Infected, seeing as some of the Infected were believed to speak in dying.

"Negative bridge, are you IMMUNE. Have you encountered the Infected?" he asked, understanding his question now, I nodded as I yelled into the walkie talkie. "Yes, we are immune." He then spoke to the other, "Rescue 7, are you equipped for carriers?" he asked. "Affirmative, Poppa' Gator." Responded the rescuer. "Bridge, that sector is clear of friendlies. Your only remaining rescue is on the East Side of the bridge." Nodding, I thanked him and turned off the talkie. "You heard the man, let's get across the goddamn bridge!" Nick yelled abruptly. As he pressed the button to activate the bridge, I looked at all three of my allies. We've encountered so much… We had to drive a car that belonged to some stock car racer, had to lower a bridge with help from survivors we never met before, fought at a Plantation House, held off at a fast food restraint during a storm, and now, run across a bridge that has been bombed.

I smiled, praying that we all make it. As the bridge finally lowered, we all ran forward. "Let's move!" was all I said. Taking out the dual pistols I was carrying, I shot down a small horde of Infected. Ellis was close behind, aiming carefully to avoid shooting me, I jumped over some rubble stacked up and moved to the left, giving him and Nick room to shoot as Coach stood to the right, barely killing a Hunter that pounced towards him. We kept running, doing our best to dodge any Special Infected and prevent being slowed down by the large number of cars and Infected. As we climbed down a broken section of the bridge, we noticed an open semi truck and ran in to catch our breath, one bottle of pills, an ammo pack, shotgun, and adrenaline shot. We restocked out ammunition quickly, taking some for the road as Nick took the bottle of pills and Coach took the adrenaline. When we finished, we got out and continued our run, there were little to no Infected, which was NEVER a good sign.

Eventually, we heard it, the loud stomps and roars of a Tank. We stopped behind some cars as Ellis jumped on the scaffolding, shooting ahead and hitting the behemoth Infected. Knowing we wouldn't be safe for long, especially with the cars everywhere, we open fired with all our might. The Tank, now infuriated, tossed a car at the scaffolding Ellis was standing on, making it unstable. "Damn!" he shouted, jumping back onto the bridge, he then gripped tightly onto the grenade launcher. The Tank was approaching us quickly, but we could tell is was weakening by its heavy breathing. All of us dodged a piece of concrete as the Tank approached, it eventually punched a car into Coach who fell hard on his back, that's when Ellis got face-to-face with the monstrous Infected and shot it with the grenade launcher, killing it. As Nick helped Coach up, I ran ahead and climbed the oil tanker, seeing the section of the bridge ahead being filled with an almost endless horde. The others caught up and I took aim with the sniper rifle, shooting at the horde.

Closing in to the other side, it seemed it was going good until… "Jockey's got me!" was heard from Nick, one of those midget Infected snuck up on us and got Nick, pulling him to a gap, cursing, I shot the Jockey twice in the face, killing it to free Nick, only to feel something wrapping around my chest and waist, I looked and recognized it was a Smoker's tongue! Before I could be pulled, Coach shot it down, freeing me. We all hurried to the other side, seeing an army car with two pipe bombs. Tossing mine into the horde, I got ready to stick myself with the adrenaline until Ellis pulled me along, we heard the sound of a helicopter and in joy, all rushed from the horde. That's when it happened… Now one, but two Tanks climbed from the barricade and attacked us with concrete. I dodged and jumped onto the bus below, but Nick wasn't as lucky as he got hit.

I was unable to jump back up to help, and Ellis was already half-way to the helicopter as he stuck himself with the adrenaline. Holding Coach by his shoulder since his leg was beginning to give out. We could only hope he makes it. "Go on! I'll catch up!" he yelled, tears streaming down my face, I hurried with Coach to the helicopter, I eventually got in and saw as Nick was limping to the helicopter, that's until… A Charger attacked and grabbed him, for those last seconds, I saw him whisper something. "I'll miss you, Rochelle…" and he was taken from us, the helicopter already started to fly off as the Charger ran off the platform and into the water, taking Nick from us. As I burst out in tears, Ellis put his arm over my shoulder. "Ro'…" he said, trying to comfort me. I just hugged him, crying on his chest.

Out of all four of us… I wanted none of us to be separated… Even though he annoyed me, I knew deep down, all of us were going to miss him. Coach held us and said a prayer, "Lord, forgive Nick for his sins. May he find his way to you…" he whispered. With that, we heard the bridge collapse from missiles, ending our journey.

THE END


End file.
